Masturbation Master Mankanshoku Mako
by Kalduin
Summary: Ryuuko feels irritated with her life and wants to ease some stress. She's literally caught hand in her pants by Mako who wants to help Ryuuko out.


Matoi Ryuuko was quite irritated. She hadn't found out who killed her dad, Honnouji Academy, she arrived in her quest, was driving her nuts, Kiryuuin Satsuki really pissed her off, school sucked and she was overall in a stress. Ryuuko tried to ease her tension in the one way she always had, the one thing that she had for herself.

After finding rare quiet moment in Mankanshoku house, in her usual sleeping place, Ryuuko tried to bring out the best image she had in her head, left hand supporting her, right under her skirt in her panties. This was how Mako found her.

Ryuuko didn't notice her entering until it was too late. For one moment Matoi Ryuuko stared at Mankanshoku Mako who answered to her look with curious eyes, moving from her red face to her hidden right hand.

„IT'S NOT WHAT IT L...!"

Ryuuko quickly pulled her hand out and as if trying to wave the memory away, gestured wildly.

„Whoa, Ryuuko-chan! Are you masturbating!" Mako exclaimed in her usual cheerful way. In a mere moment she had covered the distance from door to Ryuuko, grabbed her right hand and started inspect it with great interest.

Aroused, embarrassed and so close to Mako, Ryuuko was frozen, only being able to think how beautiful Mako looked.

„Oh, it's sticky just like mine!" Mako's exclamation brought Ryuuko out from her mind and seeing her best friend being so intimate with her juices covered hand, pulled offending limb out from Mako's grip. Said girl simply looked into Ryuuko's eyes while tasting her own fingers.

„Mmm, it tastes different than my own. It tastes like Ryuuko-chan!"

Another heat wave stormed over Ryuuko at those words: „M-Mako!"

„What is it, Ryuuko-chan? There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I do it all the time! I'm happy you're doing it as well!" Whether Mako was just happy or wanted to get hold of Ryuuko's sticky hand again, Mankanshoku daughter did grab both of Ryuuko's hands into her own palms, while staring into Ryuuko's blue eyes with her big brown eyes.

„What do you think when you do it? How do you do it? One finger? Two? Do you rub yourself against thing? I like door frames!"

Mako's onslaught made Ryuuko dizzy. She had been caught in what she considered embarrassing situation, but the reaction was anything what she had been afraid of. Instead of being repulsed by her, Mako was happy for her. Despite her dread of being found out, Ryuuko felt something else. Mako had accepted her as a friend when she had no one. Mako had accepted even this hidden part of her. Desire to hide and desire to share her so long bottled up thoughts fought with each other, until Ryuuko dropped her head to hide her eyes.

„... I think of... girls..."

Mako beamed back at her: „Who? Anyone I know? Oh, Ryuuko-chan! Do you think of me?"

Ryuuko's deepening red was all Mako needed.

„Kya, Ryuuko-chan! You really like me so much! Thank you!" Throwing her arms around taller girl, Mako smothered her into a hug.

Selfless affection, complete acceptance – not things Matoi Ryuuko was used to. And this caused her to feel immediate guilt.

„Mako... I'm... sorry..."

Mako cancelled the hug to look Ryuuko with her wide brown eyes. „Ryuuko-chan?"

„I'm such a pervert... I always punch your father and brother... but I was..." Taking herself together, Ryuuko forced herself to look into Mako's eyes.

„I was thinking of you and... Kiryuuin... together..."

Ryuuko waited for negative rejection, but again Mako surprised her. Mako blushed and started giggling.

„Oh Ryuuko-chan! You like really beautiful girls! Wait...! Does this mean you think I'm beautiful too? Oh Ryuuko-chan!" Another hug followed.

„You don't mind..." Ryuuko stammered out, nervously trying touching Mako's back in weak imitation of hug.

„Of course not, Ryuuko-chan! You had me and Satsuki-sama make things together! She's so beautiful, Ryuuko-chan! Everyone in Honnouji dream of her! Not that I like her more than I do you, Ryuuko-chan! You're also in my head! You and Satsuki-sama and I! All my friends are in my head and we have been doing things for long! But now I can do them with real Ryuuko-chan!"

Nearly breaking into tears, Mako grabbed Ryuuko into another hug.

After getting her emotions under control, Mako broke the hug and looked Ryuuko again in the eyes. This time she wore determined expression that made Ryuuko swallow. She was both somewhat scary and so beautiful!

„Ryuuko-chan! Mako will show you peaceful quiet place where you can play with yourself and no one will disturb you! I know all the places girl needs for this! And I'll teach you how to do it even more, everywhere! Ryuuko-chan, we're fap buddies!"

Mako cheered loudly, making Ryuuko blush madly, look around nervously and feel incredibly happy. And aroused.

„But first!" Ryuuko gasped for air when Mako threw her clothes off, now sitting in front of her in what she had called her „sexy panties". And Ryuuko had long come to agree with that statement. And not just panties. Mako smiled seeing Ryuuko's eyes stared at her bra, her breasts.

„It's only fair Ryuuko-chan can touch herself when looking at me. I've done it many times to Ryuuko's exhbitionist outfit!"

Ryuuko didn't even think to argue about the „exhibitionist" part. She had lot more to digest at the moment.

„You have... when I was fighting in Senketsu...? But... how did you in public..."

„Silly Ryuuko-chan, Mako has long learned how to do it without getting caught. I don't even need hands! But now do it, Ryuuko-chan! You need to rub it out well or it piles into you!"

Ryuuko felt like her world had suddenly shifted. And not in a bad way. The cheerful girl in front of her had accepted her again. And she was offering her own deepest secrets. Happy, aroused, Ryuuko decided to once let go of her walls and just open herself to another person.

Swallowing hard, Ryuuko lifted her hand under her skirt. Mako smiled and shifted her pose enough to spread her legs for Ryuuko for better view. The sight, the emotions in her, were all too much for Ryuuko. She managed only bit rubbing through her panties until she came. Panting, she looked at Mako, afraid she might have still become repusled with her. But what she was made her breathless. Mako's eyes had concentrated look Ryuuko had not seen there before. Mako's right hand was rubbing her right breast. Letting go of all thoughts, Ryuuko slid her right hand into her panties and grabbed her left breast with her other hand. They looked at each other, their movements, their bodies, never touching other but still feeling as if they were being sucked into other. At that time, Matoi Ryuuko and Mankanshoku Mako were in their own world.

After being satisfied with Ryuuko's fourth and her own sixth orgasm (Ryuuko was quite impressed how well Mako knew her body), Mankanshoku girl spent her time teaching Ryuuko what she called „the Art of Fap". Using any object, doorframes, her own heel (Ryuuko had not thought Mako could bend like that) to satisfy herself.

Now that Mako had taught her how she did it and shown her reactions, Ryuuko could see what Mako had meant about masturbating everywhere. She could do it while walking, while eating, even in class. Ryuuko could now notice Mako's stealthy thigh rubs, small twitches when she came. At one point Ryuuko even thought Mako had had a wet dream during one of Mikisugi's boring lessons. Ryuuko wondered if this wasn't reason why Mako slept so much. Her dreams being so good, definitely meant better alternative than waking reality.

One night when they lied side by side looking into each other's eyes, Mako moved her hand under Ryuuko's blanket. Never breaking eye contact she slid her hand into Ryuuko's pajama pants, fondling her crotch through her panties. Ryuuko sucked in a bit louder breath, before moving her own hand under Mako's blanket. Reaching under Mako's nightgown, Ryuuko's eyes widened when she sensed only bare skin. Mako wore nothing under her nightgown. Ryuuko was rewarded with Mako's soft smile. But that was all Ryuuko could notice because Mako's skilled fingers had enslaved Ryuuko's body and senses. It didn't take long for Ryuuko to orgasm. Feeling the fingers of her most beloved person doing such things to her, drove Ryuuko out of her mind.

Looking at Ryuuko trying to hold her moans down, Mako moved closed and kissed Ryuuko to her lips. She pulled her hand back and slid it over Ryuuko's hand, still between her own legs. Caressing it gently against her, Mako reached bliss herself. Both girls smiled at each other before kissing again and falling asleep in mutual embrace.


End file.
